Antes que termine la noche
by Briyaelc
Summary: Hermione se ve obligada a refugiarse en un Bar/Cantina debido a una fuerte nevada que cayo opresivamente mientras regresaba a su casa. Draco se encuentra en el mismo lugar escapando de su monótona vida. ¿Que pasara cuando estos dos jóvenes se encuentren compartiendo tragos en la barra?


**Hola. Bueno es la primera historia que me animo a publicar (que nervios) Es un One-Shot de la pareja que mas me gusta, Draco M/Hermione G. No están ni en Hogwarts ni nada por el estilo, es un AU!**

**Espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció.**

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi invención, todos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Viernes 11 de la noche. Dos jóvenes se encuentran en una cantina de las afueras de la ciudad, una cantina de mala muerte. Ella, la chica poco deseable, la nerd, a la que nunca se le conoció un novio (si es que alguna vez tuvo). Él, el chico más egocéntrico del colegio, de familia adinerada, guapo a más no poder. Nunca se llevaron bien, venían de mundos distintos, de vivencias diferentes, con familias enfrentadas por circunstancias de la vida. Jamás se habías dirigido una palabra amistosa… pero ahí estaban: sentados en la barra de aquel lugar.

–Nunca probé esto antes –Comento Hermione a su compañero de tragos

–Sera porque nunca has tomado antes, Granger –Le recordó Draco

–Es verdad –dijo entre risas la castaña.

Esta última ya estaba bastante pasada de copas, jamás había tomado alcohol y las escasas copas que se había tomado aquella noche fueron suficientes para hacerla perder la razón.

Era un invierno frio, con nieve cayendo esporádicamente en varios momentos del día. Asi llego la joven a aquel bar, se dirigía a su casa cuando la caída sorpresiva de una fuerte y fría nevada la sorprendió. Su casa no estaba cerca y solo la cantina era su único refugio.

El joven había llegado a causa de escapar de su casa y su complicada familia, digamos que la cantina también era su refugio habitual, un lugar en donde sus visitantes no lo reconocerían por la calle si es que algún día se los cruzaba.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron intentaron hacer de cuenta que no se habían visto, pero no les duro mucho.

El chico comenzó a pensar porque era que se llevaban mal, y no encontró ninguna razón personal por la cual odiarla. Por su parte la chica se pregunto cómo habían comenzado a llevarse como perros, pero tampoco encontró una respuesta.

Fue él quien dio el primer paso. Se sentó en silencio y despreocupadamente al lado de la castaña con su botella de cerveza en la mano.

–¿Que te trae por acá sabelotodo?

–Es obvio que no eres tú la razón de mi estadía en este lugar –contesto al tiempo que miraba el lugar en donde estaba.

–No trates de ocultarlo, Nena. No puedes resistirte a mis encantos –dijo levantando una ceja –Nadie puede hacerlo.

–De hecho, Nene –comenzó recalcando esta última palabra con asco –Yo si puedo. Mira como puedo.

Sin más se levanto de donde estaba y camino buscando otro lugar vacio.

Si bien La castaña no le atraía no le gustaba que alguien, y menos ella, le hiciera dudar de su hombría. Sonrió arrogante y tranquilamente camino hacia ella, que ya había encontrado un lugar en el otro extremo de la barra. Se paro sin hacer ruido tras ella y se inclino hacia su oído.

–Vamos, dame una oportunidad para probarte que no puedes. Para cuando termine la noche estarás tan loca por mí que harías cualquier cosa por tenerme.

El aliento fresco del rubio golpeó contra el cuello de la castaña haciendo que se le erizará el cabello de la nuca, el joven no paso inadvertido este hecho, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo parado tras la chica.

Hermione no contesto, pensaba que si lo ignoraba se iría sin ser echado. Pero, para su desgracia, no fue así. El insistente joven se sentó nuevamente junto a ella luego de empujar al ebrio que estaba sentado allí. La castaña ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

Por un rato ninguno de los dos miro al otro, ninguno esbozó ni un suspiro, pero la situación era tan incomoda que esta vez la chica no pudo resistirse al romper ese clima tenzo.

–La tormenta me agarro cerca y no habia ningún otro sitio en donde quedarme. Asi llegue aquí.

Draco sonrio satisfecho pero con arrogancia – ¿Viste que no te resistirías?

–Que te haya hablado no quiere decir que me gustes –Contesto enojada – ¿Siempre eres así con todos?

– ¿Así de guapo?

–Me refería a así de idiota

–A las chicas le gusta, pero claro como tu pareces ser una especie rara de ellas…

–Tienes algún otro insulto para decir, digo así los largas todos juntos y luego comenzamos una conversación como gente civilizada, pero claro como tú no eres una persona civilizada…

–Me pregunto si eres lesbiana –Continuo el blondo sin tomar en cuenta lo que la castaña había dicho –Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

–Sí, soy lesbiana –Contesto con naturalidad

Malfoy no esperaba aquella respuesta de parte de ella, más bien pretendía enfadarla y que ella le gritara tratando de explicar que no era lesbiana. Definitivamente esa respuesta lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

– ¿Se te ha cortado el chorro cierto? –Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa complacida –Siempre funciona.

El rubio capto el chiste y se enfado consigo mismo por no haberlo captado a tiempo.

–no te hacia tan ocurrente –Respondio por fin –No me caes bien aun pero te invito un trago pero tu inteligencia –e giro un poco para llamar al camarero

–Oh, no lo puedo creer. Draco Malfoy me invitara un trago, creo que podre morir en paz. Mis amigas enloquecerán cuando se los cuente.

–Asi es, no olvides escribirlo en tu diario, con solo mencionarme en el valdrá un par de millones en el futuro.

–Sí, claro. cuando utilicen tu cadáver para las investigaciones sobre el carácter genético de la estupidez.

–Por lo menos serviré para algo más que comida de gusanos.

–Ni los gusanos serian tan estúpidos de alimentarse contigo.

El camarero se había acercado ya para escuchar el pedido del chico.

–dos cervezas negras –Pidió el rubio

Hermione abrió la boca para protestas sobre el pedido pero el empleado ya se había ido.

–¿Algún problema? –pregunto Draco al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañera.

–Yo no quería eso –Contesto con enfado

–Cuando un apuesto joven te invita un trago, no debes protestar sobre lo que te pide. Aprende y anotalo en tu diario para la próxima… digo, si es que alguna vez alguien quisiera invitarte algo.

Ella decidió no responder, si lo hacía saltaría directamente hacia su cuello para intentar ahorcarlo. No habían pasado más de 15 minutos de extraña conversación que ya prefería estar bajo la nieve que en ese lugar con ese arrogante idiota de cabello platinado.

El primer sorbo de aquella bebida negra fue amarga en la boca de la castaña, pero luego de un par de sorbos logro acostumbrarse y no sabio tan fea como al principio.

–¿Es normal sentirse mareada con esto? –pregunto mientras señalaba el vaso vacio

–Si en tu primera vez supongo que si

– ¿Supones? Que, ¿nunca tuviste tu primera vez en la bebida? ¿Naciste borracho?

–Jamás me emborrache –Respondió ofendido –Pero tengo una buena resistencia en la bebida.

Hubo un silencio amistoso de corto tiempo que no tardo en romperse con la pregunta de la castaña

–¿Porque estas acá? No creo que la tormenta te haya pillado desprevenido por esta zona.

Draco pensó por unos momentos –No nunca me agarra una tormenta desprevenido, siempre estoy preparado –Bromeo –Vengo aquí de vez en cuando, para aumentar mi resistencia a la bebida, obvio.

Hermione asintió silenciosamente –No parece el tipo de lugares que frecuentes. Pensaba que a la gente como tu se la encontraba en en los clubes de polo o en el Hipodromo, lugares como ese…

–Pensaste mal. En lo particular me aburren esos lugares, los veo como lugares para viejos que se reúnen a tomar el té. Cuando toda tu vida ves solo esa parte del "Mundo", cuando eres un poquito más grande, buscas lugares en donde no te encuentres con los mismos que van a los clubes.

–Rebelde… ¿la próxima rebeldía que cometerás será no combinar la ropa para salir?

–No es rebeldía –Protesto sintiéndose un poco humillado –Es solo que quiero escapar un poco de los lugares de siempre.

–Eso, en mi mundo, se llama rebeldía. Pero si quieres llamarlo de otra forma llámalo como quieras. –Hablo tan rápido que tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire –Ahora llama al cantinero que quiero otro de esta cosa negra…

El rubio le sonrió casi amistosamente antes de llamar nuevamente al empleado.

Tres tragos más tarde Hermione ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para reírse de cualquier estupides.

–¿Cómo fue que no conocí este lugar antes? -pregunto arrastrando las palabras –Aquí parece que todo es más fácil… me siento tan despreocupada

–siento exactamente lo mismo cuando vengo aquí –Murmuro para sí mismo antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

–Nunca probé esto antes –Comento Hermione a su compañero de tragos

–Sera porque nunca has tomado antes, Granger –Le recordó Draco

–Es verdad –dijo entre risas la castaña.

El sonido de unas baterías comenzó asonar desde los parlantes del lugar

La castaña golpeo la barra con las manos. El rubio se sobresanto ante el golpe.

–Me encanta esa canción – Casi grito ebria Hermione.

– _This is a hurricane –_Comenzó a Cantar desafinadamente la castaña _-I'm running for the miles I'm going nowhere. _

Era gracioso verla cantar en aquel estado en donde no te importa si l estas hacienda bien o mal.

–Vamos Malfoy, no me dejes cantando –Dijo zamarreando su brazo –Estoy seguro que sabes la letra, Vamos.

–_But I'm young, I'm alright This is a riot, girl –_Ambos rieron juntos al comprobar lo divertido que era cantar alto sin pensar si estabas desafinando. Sí, porque el almidonado Draco Malfoy también se sentía contento ante tal ocurrencia. Eso si era romper con los prejuicios, sus prejuicios.

Noto como brillaban los ojos de la chica al cantar a todo pulmon, la gente de alrededor la miraba divertida. No se reina de ella, no. Pero si les divertía la frescura de la joven ebria.

La canción le habia llegado al alma… tanto que al llegar al coro se Paro con ímpetu y comenzó a cantarlo con mas ganas aun.

–_This is a hurricane! Come on, come on! Shaking your bones Shaking your soul_

Cantaba hacienda honor a lo que decía la canción, _mueve tus huesos, mueve tu alama. _Era poesía el oir la canción de la boca de esa chica alocada a causa de la bebida, tanto que sentía la necesidad de hacer eso, de sacudir todo para alejar lo malo. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que la joven de cabellos alborotados que cantaba en medio de la gente borracho del lugar, la chica que le puso alegría al bar, la que había llegado a causa de la tormenta, se estaba convirtiendo en el Huracán que lo instaba a Moverlo

–_Come on, come on! –_Continuo cantando Hermione. Esta se dirigió hacia donde estaba él y lo arrastro hacia donde estaba ella, haciendo que compartiera el ridículo.

Cuando la canción termino ambos quedaron parados en medio del bar, la vista de los clientes ya no estaba posada en ellos. Hermione intento moverse pero un fuerte Mareo vino a ella.

-Creo que tome demasiado –Le dijo al rubio, quien la había tomado de la cintura para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

Los dos se miraron embobados por un rato

–Planeaste emborracharme desde el rpincipio para tenerme en tus brazos, ¿verdad Malfoy?

El aludido Sonrió burlonamente –tu esta fingiendo estar borracha para que te tenga en mis brazos

–No creo haber tomado tanto, sin embargo de no ser así no comprendo porque tengo ganas de besarte –Admitió la castaña.

El rubio Volvió a sonreír. Se acerco a su oído y susurro

–Te dije que antes de que terminara la noche estarías loca por mí.

_ Briyaelc_

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? quiero saberlo... **

**ah por si a alguno le interesa la canción que canta Hermione es "Hurricane" de_ One Night Only_**

**_Besos y Review!_**


End file.
